Sixth Year Love
by Ophelia1
Summary: PG for angst. Really sucky title, really good fic. About a new character but not female, not in Gryffindor and not a transfer student! He moved! (That's a change, isn't it?) Anyway, involves him, Ron and Hermione mainly. I think this is one of my best fic


6th Year Love

  
  
  


"Miss Granger, will you please go into the teacher's lounge and get the extra text book that's lying on the table?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked her favorite student, Hermione Granger.   


"Yes, ma'am," Hermione replied and walked out the door into the long, empty corridor. She was halfway there when she heard a "Pst!" Quite loud and decided it was trying to get her. She looked around and saw the door to an empty classroom open.   


She looked inside and saw a hand motioning her inside. She walked inside and heard the door shut behind her. Out walked the new student, Bryan Spencer, the Ravenclaw who _everyone_, well, everyone but the boys, had a crush on.   


"Hello, Hermione," He said.   


Hermione was astounded he knew her name. Before she could do anything more she felt his lips touch hers. Bryan put his arms around her and continued kissing her. Hermione was amazed that he, the most popular boy in the school, was kissing her!   


She broke away from him. She was going out with Ron Weasley, and she just couldn't do this to him, although she felt a rush of emotions and in them was love for Bryan Spencer.   


He was a transfer student from Halldens, a school in northern Scotland. Bryan, however, was American. His father's job moved them around quite a bit, but he knew he was staying in England for quite a while, since his father asked them not to move him around.   


Bryan was quite handsome: he had short dark, brown hair done in such away that made girls fall for him. He was average size, and quite skinny, though he was very athletic. He had gotten the position of Keeper on the Ravenclaw team, and would have been captain if it wasn't that Cho Chang had been on the team since her first year and a year older than him. He was in his sixth year, as was Hermione.   


"McGonagall's going to wonder where I am," Hermione said quickly, making up an excuse. Yes, she was going to wonder where she was, she was most likely going to think she got stopped by Peeves or took a wrong turn.   


"Let her wonder," Bryan said, putting his lips on hers once again. He was madly in love with her. He thought she was perfect- beautiful, smart, clever. Brave. He had heard all of the things she had done over the years, like getting the Sorcerer's Stone, helping to save Sirius Black, and just the past year informing everyone about where Voldemort was hiding.   


Hermione couldn't help this time and let him kiss her. She didn't have a care in the world, and kissed him back. Well, she did have one care. How she was going to break up with Ron... or did she? She could be a player and go out with two boys, though she knew it was wrong. And sooner or later Bryan or Ron would find out. So she had to choose between Bryan and Ron. Choose Bryan, and she would be the envy of every girl in the school. Choose Ron, and well, she didn't know what would happen.   


Just then the door creaked. Hermione and Bryan broke. Hermione tried to rush out the door, but Bryan grabbed her shoulder and she spun around. "Go out with me, Hermione."   


Hermione felt a rush of anxiety. She didn't know who she liked better, Ron or Bryan. Bryan thought more of her, and seemed to like her more. Ron had been her best friend for six years. She chose. She told Bryan her answer and quickly walked out. Hermione didn't know if she made the right choice.   


* * *

  


A/N: A cliff hanger... heehee... but I feel like being nice, although I'm in a bad mood...   


* * *

  


Bryan walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. On his way he was stopped by the usual girls asking for his autograph and asking him out. He had no clue why they were asking for his autograph. He wasn't famous. They should have been asking for Harry Potter's autograph, he thought. But he had no clue what went on in those boy crazy, girl's minds. But he did believe they weren't playing with a full deck. That was for sure.   


"Wattle bird," Bryan said, and the latch less door opened. He walked into the completely blue room. Or nearly completely. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and the silk curtains were drawn. The sofa and chairs were nearly full, with children and teens gossiping, doing homework, or just plain out talking. Natalie Richardson was lying on the worn, carpeted floor chatting and playing wizard chess with Audrey Hensen.   


"Hi, Bryan," Natalie said. Bryan got down on the floor next to them so he could talk to them better. "Do you know that there's going to be a Hogsmeade trip next weekend and everyone's going as a couple-"   


Bryan figured they would ask him to go with him.   


"So maybe would you go with me?" Natalie asked.   


Bryan knew, alright. He was planning on asking Hermione to go with him. He shook his head and his hair fell right back into place afterwards. Natalie looked really, really, really, sad and Bryan hated what he had done to her because Natalie was such a nice person... she was very pretty, too. "I'm really sorry, Natalie. But I'm going out with someone. Maybe next time, alright?"   


Natalie took that better than he thought she would. "Do you know any boys that would ask me out?"   


Bryan smiled... Natalie could go with Ron! Then he could go with Hermione... but how would he get Ron away from Hermione? He followed her everywhere and sat by her side like a dog.   


Bryan looked at his watch. He had observed that Hermione went down for dinner at 6:15 every night. It was 6:03 now. He had twelve minutes. "How about Ron Weasley? Y'know, that Gryffindor. He's our age."   


Natalie looked unsure. "Ron Weasley? I don't know..."   


Bryan looked at Audrey. "Who are _you_ going with?"   


"That's for me to know and you to find out," She replied.   


Bryan felt his stomach churn. He wasn't embarrassed by Hermione... he was just worried about what would get out. And Audrey and Natalie sometimes hung out with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, so things got around...   


"I can't hear you," Audrey said in an annoying, sing-song voice.   


"Hermione Granger," Bryan said quickly.   


Natalie and Audrey's mouths dropped wide open. "Hermione Granger?" Natalie repeated, devastated.   


Bryan was ticked. Hermione was plenty better than them. He wanted to know who Audrey was going with. "So who are _you_ going with, Audrey?"   


Audrey looked down at the ground. "Um, er..."   


Natalie decided to answer for her- "Toni Dennison."   


This time, Bryan's mouth dropped open. "Toni Dennison? That hop head?" He tried to control his laughter.   


Natalie was very smart, and had family in the States, so she knew what 'hop head' meant. She whispered it to Audrey. Her eyes turned to Bryan. "He isn't a _drug addict_, you moron!"   


Bryan couldn't stop laughing. "He goes around like he's high! For God's sake, he's probably a Squib!" He looked at his watch- 6:13. He decided to stop messing with these idiots and get down to the Great Hall to see Hermione. "I've got to go," He said and rushed off.   


"Toni isn't a hop head..." Audrey said. Then she thought for a moment- "Do you think he is, Nat?"   


Natalie shook her head and they went back to their game.   


* * *

  


Ron rushed down the stairs to catch up with Hermione. She had been so involved in her homework she left late for dinner. She usually said something to him and Harry, but today for some odd reason she didn't. Ron wondered why. "Hey Hermi! Wait up!"   


Hermione didn't pay attention. She had to get down to the Great Hall before Ron could catch up so she could talk to Bryan. She basically flew down the stairs. Ron put his long legs to use and hopped a few stairs. He could see Hermione rushing into the Great Hall just as he was stopped by Filch. "No running in the corridors, Mr. Weasley."   


Ron made up an excuse. "I-I-I was trying to get to detention so I wouldn't get Professor Snape mad."   


"He wouldn't have you in detention this early, boy. So now for running in the corridors and lying to me, you have detention for me. Come to my office so I can fill out a report."   


Ron sighed and looked back into the Great Hall and saw Bryan Spencer run up to Hermione.   


"Hermione!" Bryan yelled as he ran to her.   


Harry was still up in the common room so she was safe from Ron finding out. Or so she thought...   


Bryan grabbed her arm and led her to a room off of the Great Hall. The same room the Champions had went in when their name's were called two years ago. Only this time there were no portraits nor a fire. There was a couch in the corner. Bryan sat Hermione down. He grabbed her hand in his. "Hermione, listen. There's going to be a Hogsmeade trip and everyone is going to go as a couple. Will you go with me?"   


"Aren't we going out?" Hermione asked.   


Bryan smiled. He moved his head towards Hermione and started kissing her. Just then the door burst open and in the doorway stood Ron Weasley. Bryan and Hermione parted, looking at each other.   


Tears were starting to form in Ron's eyes. "Hermione! How could you do this to me?"   


"Ron, I-" Hermione was stopped by Bryan.   


"Ron, Hermione and I are going out. We're going to go to Hogsmeade together. Natalie Richardson said she might go with you." And of course we all know this isn't something to say to someone who just found out their girlfriend was cheating on him.   


Ron pulled out his wand. "Alright, Spencer. We'll see who deserves Hermione by dueling." Bryan and Hermione exchanged worried glances. "Who ever is alive at the end will get Hermione." Hermione pleded in her heart that Bryan would back out. "On my count- one, two-"   


"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Bryan shouted. Ron's wand floated from his hand. Ron jumped on Bryan and grabbed both their wands. Hermione backed up into the corner.   


"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Ron roared as a rushing green light went towards Bryan. Bryan tried to dodge it but it followed him. Hermione screamed bloody murder and jumped to Bryan, but it was too late. Bryan was dead. Hermione wept over his body...   


"Bryan. Bryan..." She grabbed her wand. "Avada Kedavra," She gasped as she turned her wand to herself. Ron tried to stop her, but of course, it killed her instantly.   


* * *

  


A/N: That wasn't how I was planning on ending it. Damn. Anyway, please review.   


Disclaimer: I do not own all the Harry Potter stuff. I own all the characters that are not property of J.K. Rowling and all situations. 


End file.
